Problem: My club has 25 members.  In how many ways can I choose members to form a 4-person executive committee?
Choosing a committee is a combination, since the order does not matter. We are choosing a 4-person committee from 25 people, so there are 25 ways to pick the first person, 24 ways to pick the second person, etc.  However, we must divide by $4!$ since order doesn't matter.  So the answer is $\dfrac{25 \times 24 \times 23 \times 22}{4!}=\boxed{12,\!650}$.